Divination Infatuation
by HermsTimeTurner
Summary: Hermione is left baffled in Divination after the one person she thought she'd never be able to like gives her a couple of intriuging notes Then BOOM! All hell breaks loose and her what she thought normal life changes forever...
1. Notes and threats

**Divination Infatuation**

**YAY! My first fanfiction on the site! So happy!**

**Okay, so this is a Draco/Hermione story and its supposed to be a comedy/Romance couple of Chapters. I got the idea when i was lying in bed (Sick) and it just came to me. (I made the title rhyme haha...) So this is a Rated M...No smut...Or mabye there will be i have no idea...MMMWHAHA..**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT JK ROWLING AND I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER...PLEASE DON'T SUE ME :) Thank you xxxx  
**

**(By the way, i will correct any spelling errors, so no worries) On with the story... **

Hermione Granger sat in Divination at her desk listening to Professor Trelawney mumble on about the future when she felt something light hit her shoulder. When she looked down it was a piece of paper folded into the arts of a paper airplane.

She bent down and grabbed the paper before unfolding it.

_Looking good there, Granger._

_DM_

Hermione's eyes trailed across the classroom until she met with a familiar smirk that only belonged to one guy.

Draco Malfoy smirked at her and winked. She pulled a face at that and quickly turned back round, trying to focus on her work.

_Was Draco...Hitting on me? _She thought to herself.

A couple of seconds later, Hermione flinched as another paper airplane this time hit the side of her head. She made an audible "Urgh" sound which unfortunately caught everyone else's attention.

"What's wrong, Ms Granger?" Trelawney asked through her huge glasses that covered half her face.

"I saw...something outside of the window" she lied. Thankfully, she believed her every word.

"Oh" she said, looking at the window. "Well, pay attention more next time, Hermione" She smiled genuinely.

When Trelawney had turned back around to the board, Hermione bent down and picked up the second piece of paper that Draco had thrown at her.

She smoothed out the parchment and looked at the words scribbled neatly on the front.

_I bet neither of us thought a Mudblood could look so hot, eh Hermione?_

Hermione looked around instantly and narrowed her eyes, before mouthing a threatening: "Leave me alone!" at him.

"You're hot when you're angry" Draco mouthed back, he smirked, before winking at her.

Hermione scrunched up the piece of paper and threw it across the classroom right at his forehead. She smirked back.

"You little bitch" He suddenly became angry with what she did, and he growled that nasty remark across the classroom.

"Mr Malfoy!" Professor Trelawney raised her voice at him "How dare you use those words in my classroom! 40 points taken from slytherin!"

Some of the gryffindors glared at Draco and smiled. The slytherins cursed under their breath and hit their fists against the table.

Hermione peered behind her and she remained petrified (Not literally by a basalisk) but by the narrowing of Malfoy's eyes that seemed to leave a threat leaning over her shoulder as the class was dismissed for lunch.

She walked hastily towards Harry and Ron as they walked out of the front doors, looking behind her once more to see Draco snatch his books from his desk and look straight into her eyes. She felt completely threatened.

He smirked deviously.


	2. The RealizationMistake of Draco Malfoy

**Okay, so in this Chapter, we see a little more of Hermione AFTER the war and how it affected her. Draco sees this too and you have no idea the hype I was getting when writing the "scene" near the end. Right now I hate him too. **

**So yes, this chapter is an M for Language, a little bit of violence. But I hope you like it. **

**(Sorry if its not up to scratch I mean c'mon its 3:15am here in the uk. I'm knackered) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT SHE CLAIMS. IT'S ALL HERS.**

**The Realization and mistake of Draco Malfoy**

At dinner time, Hermione had tried her absolute BEST not to look up at his cold grey eyes on the slytherin table across from her. In fact, she kept head down, eating her food right off her plate, knowing that he was staring at her.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked, lifting her chin up.

"I'm fine Harry" she groaned. There was no hiding her discomfort, now.

"Well there's obviously something wrong with you" He replied. "You haven't said a word since divination this lunch time."

"I just feel...sick...that's all" she lied.

Ron looked up from his plate, a mouthful of food. "You're a terr-bull liar er-mio-nee" he replied between chewing and swallowing.

Hermione found it hard to decipher what he had just said, until Harry translated it for her.

"Basically Hermione, Ron said that you suck at lying. Give it up as a hobby" he smiled.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh a little. "I'm going to go back to the common room...I actually do feel a little off..." she said, getting up from her seat.

"It's probably because you wolfed down your dinner. You finished it in 5 minutes" Ginny gave her a hug as she said it.

"Hi Ginny" Hermione smiled.

Ginny's eyes glanced towards the slytherin table, and she noticed that Draco was staring at her. He hadn't touched his food since he got it.

"Hermione..." Ginny began, pulling her away from the boys "You do know that Draco Malfoy is staring at you, right?"

Hermione sighed. "He's been staring at me since Divination. Don't ask" Hermione replied, walking towards the great hall double doors. Ginny followed.

"Why don't I ask? If he's interested in you, you should give him a chance..."

"He called me a bitch in Trelawney's class. I don't think I'd be with a guy who calls me a bitch. That ferret isn't worth my time" Hermione said, while walking up the great hall staircase to the second floor of moving stairs.

Just as she hit the second floor of moving stairs, someone's hand gripped onto her upper arm and pulled her back. "Hey!" she complained as to whoever had held onto her, squeezed too hard.

"Shut it, Mudblood" Draco said, staring into her eyes.

"Are you following me?" she shrieked, obviously startled from his "surprise".

"Don't flatter yourself Hermione. I just wanted to find somewhere that we could talk" he replied.

"Well there is no talking. Stay away from me." She spat at him, turning on her heel and began to walk again before this time; Hermione was slammed up against a wall in the 3rd corridor. Correction, _empty 3__rd_corridor.

"Let me go!" Hermione growled in his face, as he pinned her to the wall. "What makes you think you can harass someone like this?"

"Granger, I invented the word harassment. Spare me the speech and just listen to what I have to say..."

"I don't want to listen to you. If you don't let go of me I will scream" she threw back at him.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh please..."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and with one raise of her leg she used the heel of her small pumps to step on his foot.

Draco yelped slightly and cursed under his breath, of course he let go and hopped a little, in pain. Hermione took this as her escape from his cold presence.

When she reached the moving staircase, quickly she travelled onto the second platform of stairs and went straight to the 5th corridor.

She took a sigh of relief but as her feet turned the corner she was greeted, once more, to the sight of the 6'1 platinum blond haired devil.

"Oh for fuck sake..." she muttered under her breath.

"Thanks for stepping on my foot, Mudblood" he snarled at her.

"I can do worse" she grimaced.

"I bet you can" he replied.

"Honestly, what do you want? Is this about Divination? It's your fault for sending me that stupid note...I mean c'mon..."

"Oh Hermione Granger DO shut up!" he raised his voice and she was taken aback slightly.

He began: "I sent you that note in class because I think you're hot...okay? Was that so hard to say? You didn't have to step on my foot and maim one of my toes, you self righteous cow..."

"I will punch you like how I did in third year, asshole" she threatened.

"Getting feisty, Granger?" he smirked.

"What is your problem with me? The whole fucking blood status thing is getting a little old since the war ended and your biased bastard of a father went to Azkaban. Although I am pleased that your mother escaped this hell hole..."

"DO NOT SPEAK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT!" He icily at her.

"Boo-hoo, sad that daddy didn't care...?" she taunted him. Although that was nothing like her, she felt that he deserved it for the many years of pain he and his family had caused her.

"So what I don't have the perfect family! You seem to have everything peachy and fine, don't you Hermione?" He shouted back at her.

Hermione was getting both angry and upset at this moment; he had no idea what she had been through...

"You think YOU have been through enough? Do you have any idea what I've fucking been through to make sure that my friends and family and pretty much all the innocent witches, wizards and muggles weren't slaughtered by your disgusting father and Voldemort's orders!" she screamed at his face as tears welled up in her eyes. "I had to go into hiding for almost a year! I was nearly raped and killed! And what did you do? Stand there and do jack shit! You were raised to hate people like me, but do you have any idea what your whole fucking family has done to people like me! They've killed half of the wizarding world!" she literally was falling to pieces.

"And I have THIS-!" Hermione pulled off her jumped and ripped off her shirt, not caring that her bra was on full show, she raised her arm and showed what Draco's psychotic aunt, Bellatrix, had carved the world Mudblood deep into her arm, leaving a scar there. "And THIS!" Hermione turned around showing him her back, where a trail of bruises from the left side of her waist going to the top of her right shoulders.

"To show you how much SHIT I have been through, and just because your fool of a father was thrown into jail you think it's hard for yourself!" she screamed at him.

He looked scared. And unprepared for the fact that Hermione's eyes were red and puffy as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"FUCK YOU, DRACO MALFOY!" She screamed at him finally, before collapsing to the floor.

Draco fell on his knees and cradled her in his arms.

"W-What about your parents?" he asked, feeling for once in his life, real emotions.

"I spent 2 months looking for them in Australia..." she sniffed.

Draco gathered up what was left of her jumped and shirt, before covering her up.

"Let me take you back to—"

"NO! Leave me alone!" she cried.

"Granger, I think right now you need a friend..."He tried to comfort her.

"Ha! That's RICH coming from YOU!" She fake laughed, before spiralling into a sea of tears again.

"I'm sorry...for what I said" he said, kneeling back down to help her up. Hermione pulled herself from his embrace and put her shirt back on.

He was actually hurt from her reaction.

"Just...leave me alone" she whispered, before disappearing into the darkness of the hallway, a few sniffs echoing behind her.

_What have I done? _He thought _What has my family done to this girl? _He wanted to strangle, curse and punch his sick father for what he had done to Hermione and everyone else that had died or suffered great loss.

Even though he always knew it himself, Hermione was right, Draco was a complete and utter asshole.


	3. What the HELL is going on?

**Alright, so from where we stopped last time, here is a quick summary: Draco tormented Hermione in Divination, and she felt a little threatened. He soon learns what she had been through and what she had to sacrifice to save thousands of people, her friends and her family. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. ANY OF IT. IT ALL BELONGS TO MS JOANNE ROWLING. **

**A/N: Thank you to my first reviewer, you really made me smile :D **

**Divination Infatuation**

Hermione ran into the Gryffindor common room, sprinting up the spiral staircase and threw herself on her bed in the girls' dormitory, crying.

It had taken her months to recover from everything, and just when she thought her old life would welcome her back she would look in the mirror and see the scars that haunted her dreams and give her nightmares.

She had seen Fred Weasley die. And she had seen the pain in the Weasley's eyes, and their reactions when they found out. For weeks she had stayed by Ron's side and comforted him, which ended in something that seemed like a relationship more than friendship, but never really seemed to take off.

Hermione had considered getting physiological help, but she never thought of getting it.

She wasn't crazy or demented but the events of last year had taken its toll on her and left her in pieces, and while she was there to aid her friends, no one had seen what she had gone through. Harry seemed to be the only one who was actually there for HER.

But what was going on? Why had she poured out everything that was destroying her on the side to someone she hated?

Hastily, she buttoned up a new shirt and put her jumper back on before wiping her tears away from her cheeks.

Harry and Ginny had wondered where she had disappeared to. Ron was acting so childish that every time someone would mention her name his ears would flare red and he would fold his arms.

Through the next couple of days, Hermione would seclude herself from everyone else. She just needed time to think through some things. Her parents were safe again, so no loss no foul. But every time she walked into the great hall a cloud of intimidation and embarrassment would lean over her, fearing that her eyes would meet with the cold grey ones on the slytherin table.

"Hermione?" Harry waved his hand in front of her face trying to catch her attention. She had drifted off while eating.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Harry" Hermione weakly smiled at him.

"Distracted by the cold prince, eh?" He put his hand on her shoulder and pointed to where Draco was sitting.

On the slytherin table, Draco was laughing at a joke Blaise had said, Pansy was all over him and that slightly infuriated Hermione. Why was he acting like none of this happened?

Her body tensed when his eyes met with hers. They stared at each other for about a minute before turning away separately to their other friends.

When Hermione looked back at Draco he was already staring right at her, he mouthed the words: "Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded and tried to focus on what Harry was saying.

There was a sudden hush at the slytherin table; the whole table of students fell quiet. Draco stood up with the look of concern and sternness on his face.

Hermione hadn't noticed until Ginny nudged her hard in the ribs, she yelped soundly and looked up.

"Hermione" Draco nodded.

"What do you want, Draco?" she sighed.

Hermione scowled at the sound of some of the students beginning to chatter at the use of _first names. _Oh please.

"We haven't spoken in a while" He explained.

"Well what makes me think I want to talk to you?" she hissed back at him.

Someone at the end of the table Woo-ed, cheered and clapped.

"Getting the Slytherin touch, I see" He smirked.

"Go away" Hermione gritted between her teeth, stabbing her chicken leg with a fork.

"Make me" He grinned.

"Malfoy, Piss off" Ron narrowed his eyes at him. Draco looked up at him.

"Finally standing up for the girl who preferred the one she hates over her friend. It's no secret that you like her. Too bad I got to her first"

"Draco what are you gaining from this? Leave. Me. Alone!" standing up, she pushed him out of his way and stormed out of the hall.

Ron and Draco stared at each other with fury as they both zoomed after Hermione like the start of a race.

"Hermione!"

She sighed heavily and turned around.

"I love you"

...

**DUN DUN DUUNNNN...So...who do YOU think said that? Ron- The one who secretly loved her. Or Draco- the one with the potential love for her ...**

**Does he really love her? Or is it his secret infatuation for her?**


	4. Ron Weasley is just plain retarded

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I GET NOTHING FROM THIS. **

**SO...who said it? Ron or Draco?**

**Divination infatuation**

"What do you WANT Draco?" Hermione snapped at him.

Ron glared at her. "Draco? What are you talking about?" he seemed clearly offended.

"Oh..." Hermione froze. Ron had said he _loved her._

"Ron this isn't the time to declare you're undying love for me. I'm going through a lot right now..."

"Well isn't that a surprise?" he spat at her. "Ever since you slept with Malfoy you're nothing but miserable? What did he do? Suck the life out of you, that's what!"

"Ron shut up and stop being so immature!"

"I may be immature, Hermione. But I'm not a love struck teenage girl!" he shouted at her.

"What are you trying to say?" she was getting angry.

"What I'm trying to say is that we ALL know that you like him! Me, Harry, Ginny, and hell...even LAVENDER can see that you're falling for Malfoy. But what I ask is, Why him? Why the guy that tortured you for years? Who watched you get hurt by that sick twisted bitch Bellatrix..."

"Give it a rest, Ron!"

"That bastard sleeps with you and you're defending him?"

"No I'm not!"

"You're loosing this battle, Hermione..."

"Ron! SHUT UP!" She cried. "I do not need this! Nor do I need reminding of what has happened to me, Ronald!"

"It's just the truth" he stated.

"Yeah well I'm getting a lot of that shit recently!" She raised her voice at him. "And I have the scars to remind me of that! Remember those Ron? The ones you saw when we went back to the burrow? They're still there...!" She cried.

"So is it true? Do you love him or not?" Ron asked immediately after.

She hesitated "Did you not just hear what I said?"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION, HERMIONE!" He boomed.

"Do not raise your voice at me Ronald Weasley!" she screamed at him.

"DO YOU LOVE HIM OR NOT?"

"That's not for you to know!" she replied.

"So you do...?"

Hermione's blood froze in her veins. Ron didn't say that.


	5. Confusion Is her Middle Name

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I GET NOTHING FROM THIS. **

**Divination infatuation**

Draco appeared from a crossroad corridor. "Granger?"

Ron's head jerked in his direction. "Why are you following us?"

"What's up your ass, Weasley?" He snapped back.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Stop!" Ron shouted. "Answer his question, Hermione" Ron pleaded. He was desperate for an answer.

"I don't know what I feel" Hermione whined. "I don't know love from hate anymore. I just want to be left alone..." She whispered, and began to walk on.

"Are you in love with me?" Draco raised the repeated question.

She ignored him and continued to walk.

"Ignoring me won't help you, Granger." He said coldly.

"No." She said, not knowing If it was the truth or not. "I do not love you" and with that she disappeared into the darkness.

This was like some sort of sick, twisted version of Romeo and Juliet. The only thing was that neither of the teenagers loved the other. The slytherins and the Gryffindors were acting like small children, cutting their eyes and whispering every time a pupil would walk past.

Hermione ignored Ron most of the time but he began to be too protective over her, Ginny would eventually curse at him to leave her alone and Harry would pry him away from her. He was like some sort of disease or troll that would never leave.

Lavender was the worst. She would talk about Hermione behind her back and Ginny would reassure her that it was only out of pure jealously. The other girls were more than supportive and that pissed lavender off.

Draco hadn't said a word to her since they're confrontation in the corridor with Ron. What sickened her the most was that he was in all her classes, so she would have to bare seeing his face for a couple of hours. Thankfully she was never partnered with him.

Once she caught him staring at her. That freaked Hermione out and she ended up with ink staining her robes.

"Shit" she muttered as the ink bottle tipped over and dripped off the side of her desk.

She took her wand and reversed the spillage.

"Ms Granger! No spells during class without my permission! 10 points from Gryffindor!" Professor Flitwick raised his voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored him.

Thank god she could use wandless magic.


	6. Decisions

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I GET NOTHING FROM THIS. **

**I just wanted to say THANK YOU to my kind reviewers. You are all amazing and I thank you for the reviews SO MUCH! 3 God bless**

**Xxx**

**Okay...ON WITH THE STORY! Hermione is torn. Who will pick up the pieces? Or leave her alone?**

**Divination infatuation**

_1:46am_

"Draco? Why are you up so fucking early?" Blaise yawned, walking into the slytherin common room.

Draco sat on the leather couch, staring at the green flames in the fireplace, clutching piece of parchment and a pen.

"What's that?" he asked, leaning against a wall.

Draco looked up at him and sighed "Nothing" he muttered.

Blaise narrowed his eyes and grinned. "You're gonna write something to Granger, Aren't you?"

"Piss off, Blaise" Draco growled. "I don't need my best mate peering over my shoulder looking into my business"

"You're mingling with the wrong crowd, Malfoy. Its Granger. _Hermione Granger. _The Gryffindor-which is bad enough, but she's also a Mudblood..." He explained.

"You don't need to tell me that. I know" he whispered, looking out of the window.

He sighed again. "In the corridors today" He began " Weaselbee was stalking Granger and asked if she loved me"

Blaise froze. He gulped. "What did she say?" his voice was wavy.

"She said no" Draco replied.

"She's lying"

Draco turned to Blaise. "Excuse me?" he snapped. "How could she be lying about something like that?"

"That's the point, dumbass. She's lying about not loving you because she's afraid of the reaction. Open your eyes look at her. Honestly, it's a wonder to Parkinson and I how you can get women!" Blaise said.

"She doesn't love me. Look at what my bastard of a father did to her. And Bellatrix..." He trailed off.

"Your family fucked up. Big time. They've done a lot of damage to the girl"

"I can acknowledge that, thanks" Draco sneered.

"Cut the shit, Draco. You love her, so go tell her." He said straight out.

"I do not love her! I barely know her!" Draco hissed. "All I did was sleep with her, that's all!"

"You look at her differently. Differently from pansy."

Draco scowled at the thought of _her_ face.

"Who are you trying to fuck around? Everyone notices you staring at her in the great hall. It's no surprise anyway, she's not that bad looking...the bookworm has beauty" Blaise said.

"Too bad I didn't notice it until I got in her knickers" He sighed. "I want to invite her to the manor for the summer holidays" Draco informed him.

Blaise's eyes widened.

"Let's hope your mother doesn't have a heart attack when you bring her home" joked Blaise.

"Not funny" Draco said solemnly.

"It's funny because I never would have thought that you'd go head over heels for Granger. Is she that nice?" 

"She fucking hates me, Zabini. What don't you understand about that? Even if she gave me a chance I'd fuck it up anyway." He rolled his eyes.

"You going to Hogsmeade with the rest of us tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Why?" Draco asked.

"Well, tomorrow at breakfast, ask her if she wants to stay in our carriage, or hang around with you. No harm no foul in that, right?" Blaise explained.

"Yeah" Draco scoffed "No harm no bloody foul"

Blaise nudged Draco, grinned and turned around to go back upstairs to the boys dormitory.

"_Draco and Hermione sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." _Blaise muttered.

Draco pulled a disgruntled face and threw the parchment in the green flames.

Hermione sat at the window beside her bed, with her knees up to her chest staring at the stars.

"Still awake, Hermione?" Ginny yawned, sitting beside her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"That stupid Draco bloody Malfoy" Hermione muttered. "Why does he have to be all fucking mysterious?" It wasn't a joke. She was seriously asking that as a rhetorical question.

Ginny giggled. "Mysterious? I'd say fucking HOT!"

"Oh shush Ginny" Hermione smiled, leaning her head against the cold glass. "I have no idea why I like him so much" she replied.

"So you do love him?" Ginny asked.

"Probably not. It's too soon" Hermione answered.

" Probably? Love doesn't have a timer, Hermione. You either love him or you don't. There isn't an in between. Unless you love him like a brother or something...?" 

"No! Oh god no!"

"Well then...Do you love him or not?"

Hermione sighed... "I think so" tears welled up in her eyes. "And I know I shouldn't. That's why I'm so confused..." she cried. "I can't be falling for a man I'm supposed to hate. I don't know how to feel when I look at him. I hate him for what he did to me, but I love him for the same reasons he's there."

"Wow..."

"I can't do this. When Hogwarts is over and we are finished with school I'm staying in the muggle world..."

"Hermione, you can't do that!"

"... maybe I can..." she fiddled with her hair. "The amount of things we've been through, It's over. So I want to go home" she looked up at Ginny with pleading eyes.

"Why don't you stay at the burrow for a couple of months? Mum loves you! And ignore Ron, he'll come around in a couple of months..."

"Ginny, no. I just want to go back to London with my parents and just be _normal _for a while. Simply no, Gin. I'm sorry"

Ginny sighed heavily "Are you sure, Hermione?"

"Definitely" Hermione smiled.


	7. The great hellI mean hall

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I GET NOTHING FROM THIS. **

**I just wanted to say THANK YOU to my kind reviewers. You are all amazing and I thank you for the reviews SO MUCH! 3 God bless**

**Xxx**

**Okay...ON WITH THE STORY! Hermione is torn. Who will pick up the pieces? Or leave her alone?**

**Divination infatuation**

Everyone was excited. Well, everyone in 7th year. It would be their last trip together, as friends of foes or enemies, as a whole.

McGonagall was to take them the following morning after breakfast.

Draco stared at Hermione while she ate a bowl of porridge and laughed with Harry about a joke. Hermione caught his eyes staring at her and turned away quickly, trying not to look back.

"So Hermione, What are you going to do this summer?" Neville asked, stroking his frog, Trevor.

"I'm going back to the muggle world for a little while, maybe go on holiday with my parents" she replied.

Draco went rigid.

"Why don't you stay with me and Ron?" Harry asked.

"I'd rather not; I mean...the whole thing with Ron..." Hermione whispered to Harry, ignoring Ron's glare.

"Yeah Ron, aren't you going out with Lavender Brown?" Seamus asked.

"Well...sort of..." He looked down the table to see a vicious looking Lavender mouthing: "I love you" to him and creating hearts in the table by digging her knife into the wood carving the shape.

"Maybe not" he suddenly said, sitting back.

Hermione giggled. "Must be tough for you then, Ronald" Hermione grinned.

"Shut it, Hermione." Ron cut his eye at her.

"Give it up Ron, already. It happened. Deal with it. It's not like anything else is going to happen after this-"

Hermione was cut off by a large shadow appearing in front of her and a hand on her shoulder.

"Granger?" Draco asked.

Hermione turned around and stared at him as half the hall (preferably the 7th years) went silent.

"Yes, Malfoy?" she replied.

"About Hogsmeade today..." His voice trailed off as half the students sitting with her were leaning in trying to hear what he was saying.

"Do you mind?" Draco snapped.

The hall of students suddenly shifted back to what they were doing before, the Gryffindors fell immediately back into their seats and finished eating.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on the train ride to Hogsmeade Village." He said.

Hermione dropped her spoon in her bowl of porridge. "Uh..." Hermione looked at Ginny and gave her a pleading help look.

Ginny smiled graciously and nodded yes.

"Sure..." Hermione looked up at him. If there was any time to say it, now would be the time.

_AKWARD._

"Good...So I'll see you at the station then?"

"Yeah. See you there" Hermione nodded, before Draco walked back to his table, Blaise smiled at him.

"Told you" he said, turning back to his toast.

Hermione had eyes of daggers when she turned back to her friends. "I see you guys have no concept of personal space, then?" she told them off.

"No. Apparently we don't" Harry laughed.


	8. PLEASE READ THIS NOTICE

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. At all.**

**Okay- for all who do not know, Hermione had slept with Draco BY ACCIDENT a while back. Everyone had seem to have forgotten it EXCEPT Ron who didn't actually know. (Ginny had asked everyone to keep it a secret. Draco had drugged Hermione during a party and they ended up having sex.) That's why she's sort of insecure with him.**

**I'm really sorry to announce that if you get mixed up with the plot- it's my fault- I have this other story named the morning after which apparently ties with this and I accidently mixed up the plots. I hope this works as it is.**

**I'm going to upload the morning after NOW. So I hope you enjoy that...**

**By the way I might not upload for about a week BECAUSE of exams. I'm ill and I have to go to this 4 hour piece of crap...LOL**

**Thank you for reading**

**Xxx**

**Sophie **


End file.
